Guardians of Light
by orangevolleyball19
Summary: At birth, four siblings were chosen to protect the world from Ajax, the Master of Darkness, and his league of demons. They were each given an amulet by their whitelighter. The amulets hold the power of light, along with other powers. Will these siblings be able to defeat Ajax, or will they fail like past generations of guardians. R5 fanfic. Inspired by the TV show "Charmed".
1. Birth of the Guardians

**This is my second story. I have been watching the TV show "Charmed", and I have been dying to write a story that is inspired by it ** **and involves R5. I'm not going to copy the entire show but there will be some similarities story-wise (you'll see in later chapters). I hope you like it! I would probably move this to the Misc. TV shows category later. I will do my best to upload the revised version of "Nightmares and Sleepless Nights" but right now, I want to make this story my priority **

**Powers (All the siblings have the power of light)**

**Riker: water manipulation, telekinesis, and mind reading. **

**Rydel: air/wind manipulation, time manipulation, and flight.**

**Rocky: earth manipulation, premonition, and super strength.**

**Ross: fire manipulation, invisibility, and super speed.**

Chapter 1 - Birth of the Guardians

_For centuries, demons have been secretly roaming the Earth without humans knowing, causing chaos and mass destruction that resulted in a great deal of casualties in the human population. These demons are called nightros, and they have been created and lead by the head demon Ajax, the Master of Darkness. Ajax is said to be the most dangerous creature in the Underworld, and can only be stopped by the power of light. Every generation, there is a group of siblings who are chosen by a whitelighter, a person who is hired by the gods in heaven to protect the siblings, to be the guardians that are destined to stop Ajax and his league of minions. Each guardian receives an amulet after birth, and possesses the power of light and any other powers that the amulets hold. Past generations of guardians have tried but failed to defeat Ajax due to his immorality, will this current generation be an exception?_

**November 8, 1991 (Riker's birth)**

Stormie and Mark Lynch are currently in a hospital room celebrating the birth of their newborn son. Stormie smiles down at the baby while laying in the hospital bed with Mark by her side.

"You are so precious Riker", Stormie coos at her firstborn child, "Just look at him Mark"

Mark also smiles down at the baby, still not believing that he is a father. "He is absolutely beautiful"

"He sure is", said an anonymous person.

Stormie and Mark snap theirs head up at the figure that is standing by the door, a boy with brown hair wearing white clothes. He appears to have a bright aura surrounding his body. The new parents were shock as they did not know who the boy was or how he suddenly appeared in the room without them noticing.

"Umm not to be rude, but who are you and how did you get in here?", Mark asks.

The boy just smiles at him, "That's not important. Now, I must ask you a question, do you think your son is capable of doing good for the world?"

"Why is that any of your concern?", Stormie asks with a confused look.

"Just answer the question, do you think your son is capable of doing good for the world?", the boy repeated, this time looking down at the newborn.

Stormie was not comfortable answering the stranger, but did anyways, "Well of course I do, why do you want to know?"'

The boy smiles, "Just asking"

"Okay look, I don't know where you're trying to get at, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave", Mark asserts while standing up from the bed.

"Okay fine, but first, let me give him a little gift", the boy pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Mark, "put this on him and make sure he never takes it off"

Mark takes the gift, which is an amulet with a blue stone, and looks at it with Stormie.

"Why does he have to keep it on?", he asks very confused. They both look up and see that the mysterious boy was gone, like he just disappeared out of thin air.

"Who was that boy?", Stormie wondered while still carrying Riker. She was just a confused as Mark.

"I don't know, but at least he was nice enough to give Riker a birthday present", Mark then carefully puts the amulet around Riker.

Stormie smiles, "It's beautiful, and blue is definitely a good color for him", she says while admiring the stone on the amulet.

Mark also smiles, "Yeah, no doubt that it is probably going to be his favorite color as he gets older", both of them then laugh.

**August 11th, 1993 (Two days after Rydel's birth)**

Stormie is in the kitchen feeding her newborn baby girl. She's still in awe over the fact that she's a mom again.

"You're so beautiful Rydel", she coos while smiling down at her daughter.

Mark then comes through the front door carrying a one-year-old Riker in one arm, and a package in the other arm.

"Look what I found in the mail today", he says while setting Riker down on the floor, allowing the toddler to run around the kitchen with his amulet dangling around his neck.

"Riker, be careful!", she scolds at her son. She then brings her attention back to the package that her husband set on the table, "I wonder who's it from"

Mark opens the package and sees an amulet that is similar to Riker's but with a pink stone, and a letter. Confused, he reads the letter:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lynch,_

_Congratulations on your new baby girl. I am sure she will grow up to be a beautiful young woman. I know that she is destined to do good for the world when she grows up, so I'm giving her a special gift. Put it on her and whatever you do, do not let her take it off at any cost. I know you are wondering why but just trust me.  
><em>

_Sincerely, _

_Anonymous_

Mark looks at the amulet, "Something tells me that all of our children will be getting early birthday presents"

Stormie laughs while he puts the necklace on Rydel, "Aww, it's just as beautiful as she is"

Mark smiles, "Yep, pink is definitely her color"

They then hear a crash, and then crying afterwards. Stormie sighs, "I told Riker to be careful"

Mark chuckles a little bit, "Don't worry, I got him", he then went out to the backyard where the crying toddler was.

**November 8th, 1994 (A week after Rocky's birth)**

Stormie looks down smiling at her newborn son as he lays in his crib playing with the amulet that was given to him after he was born. The amulet had a green stone on it as oppose to Riker and Rydel's which had blue and pink stones respectively. Stormie chuckles as she sees Rocky trying to put the object in his mouth.

"No Rocky, that does not belong there", she's says as she pulls the amulet away from him.

The baby just stares at her as he happily kick his feet in the air.

Stormie laughs at his actions, "You're so funny Rocky, no doubt that you will be a trouble-maker when you get older"

Rocky continues to stare at her, oblivious to what is going on, and clap his hands while continuing to kick his feet.

Riker, who turns three years old today and is celebrating his birthday party in the living room, runs into the room that he now shares with his new baby brother, "Mommy come downstairs, they're about to cut my birthday cake"

Stormie just chuckles at the toddler, "I'll be down there in a minute Riker, I'm just checking on Rocky. Why don't you have your father help you open your presents first?"

The three year old's eyes light up like a Christmas tree, "PRESENTS!", he yells as he runs back down stairs.

Stormie shakes her head while smiling and looks back down at Rocky.

"Come on Rocky", she says as she picks the newborn up and carries him in her arms, "Let's go downstairs before your brother hurts himself running around the house"

She then walks out of the room.

**January 1st, 1996 (Three days after Ross's birth)**

The Lynch family decides to celebrate the new year by going to the beach. Mark is by the shore keeping an eye on Riker and Rydel as they collect seashells, while carrying Rocky in his arms, and Stormie is sitting on the beach blanket watching them as she holds her newborn son Ross.

She smiles down at the baby, looking at the amulet he was wearing that was given to him the day before. The amulet had a yellow stone on it.

"Happy New Year Ross", she whispers as she places a kiss on his forehead. He squirms a bit in her arms.

Riker and Rydel then run up to her with Mark walking not too far behind with Rocky. Their amulets were shining in the sunlight.

"Mommy, look how many seashells I have!", Rydel exclaims showing her mother the bucket of seashells she was carrying.

Riker scoffs while showing his mother his bucket, "I have way more than she does!"

"No you don't!", Rydel yells at her brother.

"Yes I do!", Riker yells back at her sister.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Children!", Stormie scolds at her kids, "Stop fighting, you're going to upset Ross"

"Yeah, why don't we all go and get ice cream", Mark butts in hoping to stop the fighting.

The two oldest Lynch siblings eyes light up as they run towards the family van, "ICE CREAM!"

Stormie looks at her children and then looks back at her husband, "I don't know how you do it"

Mark chuckles, "I just have that magic touch", he then winks at her.

Stormie rolls her eyes, and the two gather their belongings and walk to the van with Rocky and Ross.

_Stormie and Mark do not know why their children were given amulets after they were born, but they figured that somebody was just trying to be nice. Little did they know how much power that the amulets held, and that their children were chosen to save the world from darkness._

**Holy cow! Over 1,500 words. That's more word than I have written on two chapters combined on "Nightmares and Sleeplessnights", and it's only the first chapter. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate your feedback. Btw, can you guess who the Lynches' whitelighter is (its pretty obvious if you think really hard about it)? Hint: he appeared in the hospital room the day Riker was born.  
><strong>


	2. Discovering Their Powers Pt 1

**I am so in love with this story that I have been reading the first chapters so many times. That's how excited I am for it. I just want to make it clear that you do not have to watch "Charmed" to understand this story, (though it would help you understand the role of the whitelighters a little bit). Anyways, on to the story! Btw, this chapter is really long with over 3,000 words.  
><strong>

Chapter 2- Discovering Their Powers Pt. 1

**November 8th, 1998 (Riker's 7th birthday)  
><strong>

Today is Riker's seventh birthday, and Mark and Stormie do not know that this is the day when Riker starts to develop his powers, as all chosen guardians do when they turn seven. They decided to celebrate Riker's birthday by throwing him a pool party with all of their close friends and relatives. Right now, the birthday boy is shooting water guns with his cousins and friends from school, while Rocky, who just turned four last week, sat by the pool with Mark keeping an eye on him while carrying Ross in a chair, and Rydel is in the kitchen helping Stormie prepare the appetizers and the cake. The lynch siblings were not allowed to take their necklaces off, not even when they're taking a bath. Whenever they would ask why, Mark and Stormie would just tell them "its for a very good reason", and the siblings, being young and naive at this stage, would just shrug and go along with it.

"Riker be careful!", Mark yells at his son as he almost slips into the pool while being chased by the other boys. It seems like Riker always like to run around places, only to get himself hurt in the process. Lets just say he has had a lot of doctor visits over the years. Stormie would kill Mark if he lets Riker get hurt again, especially on his birthday.

As Mark watches Riker plays water tag with the other kids, two-year-old Ross tries to get himself out of his father's arms to get into the pool, not knowing that it is dangerous for him to swim by himself at his age.

Mark chuckles at the toddler's antics and pulls him back while keeping a tighter grip on him to prevent him from moving any forward, "No buddy, you're not old enough to go in there yet"

Ross whines looks up at his father, "But I want to be in the water!", he pouts while pointing at the swimming pool. Mark smiles looking down at him, "I'm sure that you do Ross, but wait until you're older", he then kisses top of his son's head.

"Hey, stop it! Mommy! Daddy!"

Mark snaps his head up to see Rocky getting squirted with water by a random kid who looks no older than eight years old. Rocky had his arms up in front of him to protect himself from the water that the kid continuously squirts at him.

Just as Mark is about to get up from his seat, he sees Riker stepping in the way. While he was playing water tag, he saw the kid squirting water at Rocky, who was just sitting by the pool minding his own business. So Riker drops his water gun, and hurries over to the pool to help his little brother. One thing about Riker is that, being the oldest, he is very protective over his younger siblings. So if you mess with them, you mess with him.

"Hey, leave my little brother alone!", the seven-year-old yells as he approaches the boy.

The boy immediately stops squirting water at Rocky and gets into Riker's face. "You can't tell me what to do!", he asserts.

"I just did!", Riker asserts, "Now, don't ever mess with my little brother or any of my siblings again, or else!"

The boy just laugh at his face, "Or else what? What are you going to do about it", he taunts while poking Riker's chest.

"Children! That's enough", Stormie yells while coming out of the house with Rydel by her side. The last thing that she wanted to happen on one of her children's birthday was a fight breaking out.

Riker becomes even more angry. Suddenly, his amulet begins to glow and something jaw-dropping happens: water begins to appear out of the pool to form a giant wave.

Everybody backs away from the pool while watching the phenomenon in awe. Rocky runs to where Stormie and Rydel were and hides behind his mother, while Stormie, who was comforting Rydel as she was confused and scared of what was happening at the moment, just continued to stare at the wave. Mark, on the other hand, holds on to Ross as he slowly backs away to his wife and other children while continuing to stare at the water that mysteriously rose, unaware that his son is the one causing the phenomenon.

Riker, not aware of what was going on because he was too busy glaring at the boy, looks away so see the giant wave in front of him. When he backs away in shock and fear, his amulet stops glowing and the wave suddenly crashes back into the pool while splashing the random boy in the process. Scared and wet, the boy runs away to find his mother.

Riker, shocked and confused, turns around to see everyone else at the party (including his family) still staring in awe over what just happened.

"The water went boom!", Ross suddenly yells while happily clapping his hands in Mark's arms. Riker shakes his head at his little brother's naivety and turns back towards the pool, wondering what caused that giant wave to appear.

Little does he know that this is only the beginning for himself and his siblings.

**August 11th, 2000 (Two days after Rydel's seventh birthday)**

Today was a beautiful day outside, so Stormie decided to take her to the park and have her play around with the other children. Right now, Rydel is playing on the jungle gym with another little girl who she just met.

Meanwhile, the boy who appeared at the hospital on the day of Riker's birth, AKA the Lynches' whitelighter, watches Rydel while hiding behind a tree from the distance.

"It's been two days already, why hasn't she developed her powers yet?", he whispers to himself. Usually, a chosen guardian develops his or her powers on his or her seventh birthday, but its been two days since Rydel turned seven and she has yet to obtain her powers.

The boy figures that maybe since she got her amulet two days after she was born, it would take a longer time for her to develop her powers. He wishes that he came in the hospital room on the day of her birth like he did for Riker, but he did not want to make Mark and Stormie even more suspicious of his presence. So instead of giving Rydel her amulet in person, he decided to send it to her by mail. He did the same thing for Rocky and Ross after their births.

His thoughts were disrupted by a cry for help. He then snaps his head up to see a little girl, who appears be no more than five-years-old, having her little sand castle that she made being demolished by a boy who looks no older than ten-years-old. The girl was crying as the boy continuously stomps on her castle.

The whitelighter fights the urge to step in, knowing that he cannot make his presence known to humans other than the Lynches. He then sees Rydel stepping in to help the little girl.

"Hey! Leave her alone", she yells while approaching the boy. Just because he is older than her, doesn't mean that she's not afraid to stand up to him.

The boy laughs as he gets into Rydel's face, "What are you going to do about it pipsqueak?", he taunts. He thinks that Rydel is just a stupid girl trying to make herself braver than she really is.

Rydel got angrier as she really hates it when people make her look small, "I am not a pipsqueak!', she exclaims, "Now leave that little girl alone and pick on someone your own size!"

The boy smirks, "How about I pick on you instead?". He then pick ups a handful of sand, and throws at Rydel.

When Rydel screams in fear, her amulet glows and a huge gust of wind appears out of nowhere to blow the sand back into the direction of the boy, who cries when the sand gets into his eyes. Then Rydel's amulet stops glowing, which causes the wind to stop blowing **(A/N: lol that rhymed).**

"Mommy!", the boy screams as he runs away to find his mother. Though that might be a little difficult with all of the sand in his eyes.

Rydel was in awe, replaying everything that has just happened. She is so in shock that she does not even notice the little girl hugging her.

"Thank you for getting that boy to leave me alone", the girl tells her in gratitude.

Rydel then snaps out of her thoughts and hugs back while smiling a bit, "You're welcome, it was no problem at all". The girl pulls away nodding and skips back to her previous spot to build a new sand castle.

Rydel stood in her spot, wondering where did the gust of wind came from, until she saw her mother walking over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Are you okay sweetie?", Stormie asks her daughter in concern. She was too busy talking to another parent when she heard Rydel yelling at the boy. She panicked when she saw the boy throw sand at her daughter, but then the sand was blown back at the boy's face and then she became confused. Nevertheless, she felt a little bad for the boy even though he tried to hurt her daughter.

Rydel nods in response, "Yes mommy, I'm fine". Though she was still confused by the phenomenon that she does not know she has caused.

Stormie just nods her head, "Okay, let just go home", and then the two walk back to the family van.

Meanwhile, the whitelighter, who just witnessed everything, smiles. "Well done little one", he whispers as he disappears behind the tree. For some reason, out of the chosen guardians, he connects to Rydel the most. Maybe when she gets older, he and she will be probably get together, even though it is not allowed by the gods **(A/N: a little foreshadowing. You can probably guess who this whitelighter is by now lol).**

**November 6th, 2001 (Five days after Rocky's seventh birthday)  
><strong>

Rocky is in the backyard playing tag with Ross, with Mark keeping an eye on them like he always does. Meanwhile Rydel is in the kitchen helping Stormie bake cookies, and Riker is in the living room playing video games on his play station.

Rocky does not know why, but weird things have been happening since his birthday that occurred last week. Maybe it was just his imagination, but every time he walks by a house, a tree would appear out of nowhere as he passes by. Also, yesterday while he was helping Stormie grow plants in the garden, of bunch of them automatically grew the minute that he put seeds into the soil, and Stormie didn't even get the chance to add water. It was almost as if Rocky literally had a "green thumb".

Rocky runs as fast as he could while trying to avoid Ross, who was currently "it". Being the older of the two, Rocky knows that he can easily outrun the five-year-old, who was at least two feet away from him.

Unlike Riker, he barely gets himself hurt while running around, which is a relief for Stormie and Mark as they don't have to deal with as many doctor visits.

As Rocky continues to run, he accidentally trips over his shoelace and falls to the ground, which gives Ross the perfect opportunity to tag him.

Rocky looks up to see that Ross was not too far from behind. As he gets up, he feels the five-year-old's hand tapping his back.

"Tag you're it!", Ross exclaims as he immediately runs away from Rocky.

Just as Rocky is about to chase his brother, his amulet starts to glow.

The next thing he knows, he is clinging on a branch while a giant tree begins to grow in the backyard. "Help!", he screams as he hugs the branch tightly, not wanting fall from the height he is at.

Ross stops, hearing his brother's cry for help, and turns around only to stare in awe at the tree that, out of nowhere, was growing in the backyard with Rocky on one of the branches.

Mark, on the other hand, gets up from where he was sitting and pulls Ross away into his arms while not taking his eyes away from the phenomenon.  
>Stormie, wondering what was all the ruckus that she was hearing from the kitchen, walks from out of the house with Rydel and Riker by her side. The trio's jaws basically fall to the ground when they see a giant tree growing with Rocky hanging on for this life.<p>

"Rocky!", she screams as she's basically fearing for her son's life, and Riker and Rydel are fearing for their little brother's life.

Mark covers Ross's eyes while trying to find a way to get Rocky down from the tree that appears to won't stop growing. Rocky closes his eyes while continuing to hold on tight, hoping that the giant tree would stop growing and that he will be able to get down safely. Little does he know that he's that one that is causing the tree to grow.

Suddenly, his amulet stops growing, which causes the tree to stop growing. **(A/N: Another rhyme lol, I'm on a roll)**

Rocky opens his eyes to see that he was at least 15 feet from the ground. Although he was glad that the tree was no longer growing, he was still scared of falling to his death.

"Rocky!", Stormie yells while Mark calls 911, "Help is on the way, just hang on!". Riker, Rydel, and Ross were very afraid, yet at the same time confused as to how a tree suddenly grew from their backyard.

"O-okay!", the Lynch boy screams while closing his eyes and shaking in fear.

20 minutes later, a firetruck arrives at the house, and a firefighter uses his ladder to successfully get Rocky down safely from the tree. When he got down, his family, especially his mother, immediately gave him tight hugs, refusing to let him go for a while.

If there's anything that Rocky has learned from this eventful day, is that he will never climb a tree again.

**December 30th, 2002 (A day after Ross's seventh birthday)**

It is 10:30 in the morning, and Ross is currently lying in his bed while feeling ill. Yesterday for his birthday, he and the rest of the Lynch family went to the ice skating rink that was 15 minutes away. He had a lot of fun skating around, and he even played a little ice hockey with his brothers and father. Then, when they returned home from the skating rink, Ross started to complain about not feeling well. Stormie checked his forehead for any signs of a fever, and felt that Ross was literally burning up. Then she check his temperature and was shocked to see that it was at about 103 degrees, so she forced him to lay in his bed and stay there until his temperature went down. She decided to wait until Ross was feeling a little better for him to open his presents, which the seven-year-old was not happy about in the slightest.

Tossing and turning in his bed, Ross is trying to get some sleep but is failing due to his fever that seems to be getting worse. Even with his parents putting a bunch of ice packs on his forehead, putting a fan in his room, and changing to the temperature of the house to 50 degrees (as much to the other children's dismay), his fever won't go down for some reason. If it continues to get worst, then his parents would have no choice but to take him to the hospital.

As Ross continues to toss and turn, he begins to sweat really hard, which doesn't make sense to him because it was basically freezing inside of the house. He then sits up and suddenly his amulet glows.

The next thing he knew, fire was literally coming out of his hands. Panicking, as he does not know where the fire came from or how he is causing it, he tries to shake his hands to put the fire out, but the flames would not go away.

"M-Mommy!", he screams while staring at the phenomenon.

Stormie immediately rushes into his room,"Ross, what's wro-", she interrupts herself after seeing fire coming out of her son's hands. She has know idea where it came from since there are no matches inside of the house.

"Ross!", she screams while carefully approaching her son. She is trying really hard to not get herself burned.

The young Lynch boy cries in fear, "I'm scared Mommy. The fire just appeared out of nowhere"

'I-It's okay Ross", she says while still in shock, "Let me go downstairs and get some water. Just stay in bed, and whatever you do, don't move!"

Ross nods his head in obedience as his mother rushes downstairs. He tries to stay calm and still, but he could not help but be scared.

Then, his amulet stops glowing and before he knew it, the flames suddenly disappear. Though he is relieved that his hands are no longer on fire, he is also confused at the flames just disappearing out of thin air.

"Just hang on sweetie, I'm coming!", Stormie yells as she rushes into the room with a bucket of water. She stops when she sees that the fire was gone. Like her son, she was relieved yet confused.

"I don't know what happened Mommy", Ross says while staring at hands, "One minute the fire was here, and the next minute, it disappeared"

"Well, at least its gone honey", Stormie assures while setting the bucket down on the floor. She approaches Ross's bed to feel his forehead, "And for some reason, your fever is also gone"

Ross's eyes immediately light up like a Christmas tree. "Does that mean I can open my birthday presents?!", he asks with excitement. It's as if he has forgotten everything that has happened a minute ago.

Stormie just chuckles at his enthusiasm, "Of course you can, let me just wake up everybody else". Oddly enough, Mark and the other Lynch children did not wake up from all of the commotion. Guess they are really heavy sleepers.

Ross then gets out of his bed, and runs downstairs to the living room where his presents were.

"Be careful!", Stormie scolds as she leaves. She really needs to have a word with her sons about running around places. She then picks up the bucket of water that she no longer needs, and leaves Ross's room to wake up everybody else in the house.

_What Mark and Stormie do not know is that all of the phenomenons that has happened with their children, is only the beginning of their destiny as guardians._


	3. Discovering Their Powers Pt 2

**I want to clarify a few things. First, yes Ratliff is the whitelighter, and you'll see how significant his character is as the story progresses. Second, the reason why I have not included Ryland in this story yet is because I'm saving his character for an important role in later chapters (if you have seen the fourth season of Charmed, then you probably know what I'm talking about and this could be a minor spoiler). Ryland will still be in the story, just not until like chapter 15 or 20, depends on how long I write my chapters. Also, let's pretend that the Lynches grew up in L.A. and not Colorado, and that they go to public school. **

**P.S. I really appreciate everyone who has been reading this story and giving it positive reviews. You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 3-Discovering Their Powers Pt. 2

**Three years later**

_Ever since they turned seven, strange events have happened to the Lynch Siblings (from the pool water forming into a giant wave at Riker's birthday party to Ross's hands mysteriously catching on fire). Yet they have not fully experimented with their newly developed powers...at least not on purpose. Over the past three years, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ross have been unknowingly causing unusual phenomenons around not only themselves, but around the entire town. For example, one day at school when a kid was constantly picking on Riker,he became so angry that his amulet began to glow, and then suddenly a rainstorm occur outside. The same situations happened with Rydel who sneezed one time in class and caused the teacher's papers to blow off her desk, Rocky who got so frustrated during a ice hockey game that he caused a minor earthquake, and Ross who basically breathed fire and almost burned the entire school down after accidentally drinking hot sauce. The siblings have no idea that they have magical powers, which is a problem for their whitelighter, Ellington Ratliff. At this stage, the guardians are supposed to be developing their second powers, which means that they are getting closer to fulfilling their destiny and need to begin training so that they can learn how to control their powers; but how can they even begin their training if they're not even aware of their first powers? With that fact, along with the fact Ajax now knows who the chosen guardians are and will send his nightros to kill them, Ratliff fears that the Lynch siblings could be in greater danger than they already are.  
><em>

Right now, Riker is in the living room watching television, Rydel is in her room talking on the phone with a friend from school, and Rocky and Ross are in Riker and Rocky's room playing video games. Stormie and Mark went to the store to get groceries so they left Riker in charge. So far, nothing chaotic has happened, which means that Ross and Rocky are currently occupied.

As Riker continues to watch TV, the doorbell rings. Normally, he would ignore it since his parents warned him not to open the door for strangers while they were out, but since he ordered pizza 15 minutes ago he figures that it would be the pizza guy. Getting up from the couch while grabbing money that his parents left on the table, Riker walks towards the front door and opens it, only to see that person at the door is not the pizza guy. Instead, it was a man who was tanned, had black hair, and was wearing black suit.

"Why hello there", the man greeted in a tone that sends shivers down Riker's spine. His eyes, which appear to be darker than any normal human being's, pierced right into those of the young Lynch boy.

Scared, Riker tries to shut the door but the man immediately blocks it with his hand. "Now, now. No need to be afraid"

Riker backs away in fear as the man enters the house, "I don't know what you want but please leave". He doesn't know why, but for some reason, he feels that this guy is up to no good.

The mysterious man just laughs at the scared fourteen-year-old, "I don't think that will be happening Riker"

Riker's eyes widen. "H-how do you know my name?", he stutters.

The man steps forward as the Lynch boy step backwards, "Just a few sources". Riker's amulet suddenly glows, _He has no idea what is coming for him, _he hears.

Riker becomes even more afraid, and confused as to how he just heard the man's thoughts. "What's coming for me!?", he yells while trembling in fear.

The man smiles wickedly as he finds out that Riker just read his mind, "You'll find out right now", he then raises his hand up.

Riker really has no idea what is coming for him.

Meanwhile, as Rocky continues to play video games with Ross in his and Riker's room, his amulet begins to glow and he suddenly sees an image in his head:

_A mysterious man raises his hand up and a ball of energy appears out of then throws the ball towards Riker and it hits him, throwing him against a wall. The man smirks and disappears out of thin air while Riker lays on the floor, dead.  
><em>

When the vision ends, Rocky gasps in shock while dropping his video game controller.

Ross looks at him in confusion. "What's wrong?", he asks his brother. Rocky doesn't respond as he is still in shock by what he just saw. He doesn't know why, but he feels like Riker in great danger.

"Rocky?", Ross asks. He is very concerned because Rocky just froze for no reason, not even paying attention to the video game that is still running.

Before Ross could say another word, Rocky rushes out of the room, ignoring his brother's calls for him. All he can think about right now is making sure that his older brother is safe.

When Rocky gets to the bottom of the stairs, he sees exactly what he saw in his vision: A mysterious man in the living room preparing to kill Riker.

As the man throws his energy ball at Riker, Rocky shouts his name and runs over to push him out of the way, resulting in the energy ball leaving a dent on the wall. **(A/N: I'm on top of my rhyming game with this story lol)**

Everything happened so fast for Riker, one minute he was having an energy ball thrown at him, literally facing his death, and the next minute he was on the floor after being tackled by Rocky. Riker looks from the corner of his eye to see a giant dent on the wall and his brother laying on top of him, so he can conclude that Rocky basically saved his life.

"Are you okay Riker?", Rocky asks while getting up from the floor. That was honestly too close for comfort.

Riker also gets up while dusting himself off, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks man"

Rocky nods his head, "No problem"

The two Lynch boys then hear a menacing chuckle. They turn to see the man holding two energy balls in his hands.

"It's like killing two birds with one stone", he says while flashing a sinister smile.

The brothers just hold on to each other in fear, hoping somebody will intervene and save them.

When the man throws his energy balls towards them, they close their eyes expecting for the worst. Then, they hear a voice yell "No", and open their eyes to see that the energy balls have stopped moving, like they just froze at least 5 inches from their faces. They look a little toward the side to see that the man froze as well.

"Are you guys okay?"

They turn their heads to see Rydel standing from the bottom of the stairs with her hand out in front of her. Her amulet was glowing brightly in the slightly dark living room.

Rydel put her hand down and rushes over to her brothers. "Seriously, are you guys okay?", she asks again with concern.

The boys slowly nod their heads, still wondering how the man just froze for no reason. "How did you know what was going on?", Riker asks his sister.

"Well, I was on the phone talking to my friend Julie when I heard a huge crash and then a scream. So I told Julie that I would call her back, hanged up my phone, and walked out of my room to see what was all noise about. I honestly thought you two were just playing wrestling again and I was going to tell you both to cut it out. That was until I got midway down the stairs when I saw you guys holding on to each as if your lives depended on it. I continued to walk down the stairs, but this time slowly, and when I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw a strange man who I have never seen before with these weird energy balls in his hands. I was confused until I saw him throw the energy balls towards you guys. I didn't know what to do so I yelled and suddenly the man just froze", Rydel explained.

"Well, we need to find a way to get rid of this guy, because something tells that he will not stay frozen for long", Riker suggests. Both Rydel and Rocky nod their heads in agreement.

"How are we going to do that?", said a familiar voice.

The siblings turn their heads to see where the voice came from, but they don't see anybody. "Who said that?", Riker asks while looking around.

"I did", the voice said again in annoyance. Then suddenly, Ross appears out of nowhere with his amulet glowing then dimming down after a few seconds.

The three oldest Lynch siblings turn around and nearly jump at least two feet from the ground in shock.

"Ross! How long have you been here?!", Rydel exclaims while trying to recover from her shock.

Ross tilts his head in confusion, "I've been here the whole time. When Rocky suddenly left, I quickly followed him downstairs. When I saw the stranger, I became scared and got a weird tingly feeling. I was relieved yet surprised that he didn't notice me when he was getting ready to kill you guys", he explains while pointing towards Riker and Rocky.

"That's weird, the whole time I was here after you came downstairs I didn't notice you as well", Rydel confesses.

"Neither did we", Rocky says while pointing between himself and Riker, "I didn't even know you were following me". It was almost as if Ross was invisible the entire time.

The youngest Lynch child just shakes his head. "Never mind about that, how are we going to get rid of this man?", he says while pointing at the stranger, "Because like Riker said, we don't know how long he's going to stay like this"

"I'm still trying figure that out", Riker says in slight frustration.

As the siblings try to come up with a plan, a small piece of paper just appear out of nowhere and lands on the floor near Rocky's feet. Rocky looks down to see a random piece of paper by his feet and picks it up wondering where did it came from.

"What is this?", he asks while staring at it.

The other Lynch children gather around him to also look at the paper. "What's that writing on it", Rydel points out.

Together, the siblings read the words that are on the paper:

_Demon is cursing us to dim our brightness  
><em>

_Let our light send him back to the world of darkness_ **(I made up this spell btw lol)**_  
><em>

Suddenly, all of their amulets glow a bright aura, and just as the man unfreezes, the auras combine into a blinding light that immediately disintegrates the man into nothing. Once the man is gone, the light dims and the amulets stop glowing. The siblings just stare at the spot where the man just was, replaying all of the events that happened today in their minds.

_What the heck is going on in our lives?_, they all say in their heads. Of course, for some reason, Riker can hear his siblings think the same question that he is thinking.

The Lynch children snaps out of their thoughts when they hear the doorbell ring. "That must be the pizza I ordered", Riker says while walking towards the front door, knowing that their parents don't come back for another hour. Within that hour, they're going to have to find a way to hide that dent in the wall before Mark and Stormie find out and ground all of them.

Meanwhile, Ratliff is in the backyard having to see all of the events from the back porch. When he is sure that the Lynch children are safe from further harm, he teleports out of the backyard. He is really beginning to worry, not only because the siblings have again developed a new set of powers without fully acknowledging them or knowing how to control them, but also because Ajax has already sent one of his minions out to kill them, and no doubt he will be sending more of them to do same job. If it wasn't for Ratliff sending that spell to them, they would have been goners. They really need to begin their training as soon as possible, because Ajax won't stop at nothing to destroy the guardians.

_He will even destroy their loved ones in the process if he has to._

**Yeah, a bit foreshadowing with that last sentence. Let's just say that you may or may not would want to kill me when you read the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think about this chapter.  
><strong>


	4. Killing Their Loved Ones

**Yeah...all I have to say is please don't kill for what I'm about to do with this chapter lol. Sorry this took a longer time to update, but I wanted to make sure that I finished my finals first so that I can make this story my main priority during the break. Then, I went on a four day vacation and lost some inspiration. I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows, you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 4-Killing Their Loved Ones

**One year later**

_It's been a year since Ajax send one of his nightros to kill the Lynch siblings, and in the duration of that year he keeps sending more in hopes that they accomplish their job, but every single one of them has failed. Mostly due to the siblings finally realizing that they have magical powers and using them against every demon they came across, which is a major relief for Ratliff as he can now assist them in their training. Though, he probably wouldn't have to train them as much as he thought he would since the siblings have gained better control of their powers each time they fight a demon. That is actually impressive considering that no chosen group of guardians before have never quickly adapted to their powers that well, especially before they began their training. Ratliff believes that maybe Ajax will finally be defeated once and for all. Ajax, on the other hand, will do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. He knows that he is invincible due to his immortality, but what every creature doesn't know is that his immorality is actually caused by a sacred source: an amulet that is placed where his heart would be. Past guardians couldn't see nor retrieve the amulet which is why they have failed to defeat Ajax, but for some reason, Ajax senses that this generation could figure out the source of his immorality and destroy him. That is why he is more determined to kill them before they develop their final powers, but he can't do that if they defeat every single demon that he sends towards their way. He believe that he can get rid of them for good by making them more vulnerable, and the only way to do that is to get rid of the people who they love and care about the most: their parents.__  
><em>

The Lynch children are currently with their grandparents which leaves Mark and Stormie alone at home. Even though they love their kids, the Lynch parents find it nice to just relax and spend quality time with each other without having to deal with all of the chaos that their children (especially Rocky and Ross) usually create. Right now, they are watching a movie while cuddling on the living room couch.

"This is really nice", Stormie says while laying her head on her husband's chest, "We should have Mom and Dad spend time with the kids more often"

Mark looks down at his wife and smiles, "Yeah, I'm really enjoying this moment". He kisses the top of her head and turns his head back towards the TV.

They continue to watch the movie for about ten more minutes until the doorbell both turn their heads towards the door in confusion.

"I wonder who could that be?", Stormie asks while pausing the movie.

"I'm not quite sure", Mark responds while standing up and walking towards the door. When he opens it, there appears a tanned man with black hair wearing a blue suit.

"Umm, is there anything I can help you with?", Mark asks in a confused tone. The man pushes past him and walks further into the house. "Hey, you can't just walk into someone's house uninvited", Mark retorts in a slight annoyance.

The man stops and turns around as his eyes suddenly become red. Mark's facial expression immediately changes from annoyance to fear.

The man chuckles, "It's really a shame that your children will become orphans", he retorts with a smirk on his face.

Before Mark could question what he means by that statement, the mysterious man turns around and changes from his "normal" disguise to his true form: a demon with pale skin, yellow teeth, long grey hair, and torn grey clothing.

The Lynch parents just stood where they were in fear, while watching the strange creature emerge upon them.

The demon then let out an ear-splitting screech, which causes Stormie and Mark to cover their ears in agony, and raises his arms up to release a gust of wind towards Mark who flies backwards towards the door and falls to the ground, laying dead.

"Mark!", Stormie yells while rushing towards her husband, not even paying attention to the demon that could kill her in an instant.

The creature lifts his hands up and blasts a gust of wind towards Stormie, who flies backwards towards a wall and falls to the ground, laying dead across from Mark.

The demon lets out one last screech before disappearing in a swirl of wind, leaving the Lynch parents lifeless on the floor of their own home.

Meanwhile at the Lynch's grandparents house, the Lynch boys were upstairs with Rocky showing his brothers some guitar techniques that he learned from watching videos of Fall Out Boy, while Rydel was in the kitchen helping her grandmother bake cookies. Their grandfather was in the living room sleeping with the television on while holding on to the remote.

Suddenly, the telephone in the living room rings. Knowing that her husband will still be asleep despite the noise, the children's grandmother wipes her hands with a dishrag before strolling into the area. "Rydel, just keep stirring the batter until I finish this phone call", she orders as she walks past her sleeping husband to pick up the phone. "Hello, who is it?", she answers.

"Hello, is this the Lynch residence?", a man on the other line responds.

"Umm, not exactly, I think you're looking for my daughter and her husband", she suggests politely.

"Well miss, I am calling because there was an incident concerning a couple named Mark and Stormie Lynch, and your household was the first place of contact", the man explains.

The elderly woman immediately becomes concern. "Are they alright?", she questions.

"Miss", the man sighs before continuing, "I think it is best if you come over to the house and see for yourself"

That statement alone causes the children's grandmother **(A/N: I don't know the grandparents' names and since they're Stormie's parents, I know that their last name is probably not Lynch)** to be overwhelmed with fear and worry. "O-Okay", she stutters, "Thank you for informing me about this situation"

She then hangs up the phone and wakes her husband up. "Honey, honey wake up", she demands while shaking him.

The elderly man wakes from his slumber in confusion. "Huh? What's going on?", he asks while turning his head in many directions.

"I just got a phone call", the grandmother explains while putting her coat on, "There was an accident involving Stormie and Mark, and we need to go over to their house _now_"

The children's grandfather immediately gets up from his chair and rushes to get his coat on while grabbing his keys off of the coffee table.

"Kids! Your grandfather and I will be right back", the grandmother exclaims, knowing that whatever happened is probably not a comfortable sight for their grandchildren to see. "Riker is in charge", she adds before leaving her home with her husband.

It only took them 45 minutes to drive to the Lynch residence. When they reach their destination, they get out of the car only to see an ambulance and three police cars surrounding the area.

The elderly couple gasps when they see paramedics carrying two body bags out of the house. Knowing that bodies in the bags belong to her daughter and son-in-law, the grandmother hides her face in her husband's shoulder and cries while he comforts her with tears in his eyes.

A great deal of thoughts run through the grandfather's mind, with the most important one being: _How are we going to tell the kids that their parents are gone?_.

**Yeah, go ahead and hate me for killing off Stormie and Mark (I kind of hate myself for doing so, which is another reason why this chapter took a longer time to make). Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the others, I was originally going to continue with the grandparents telling the children and the children dealing with their grief, but I decided at the last minute to save that storyline for the next chapter. I going to warn you right now that there will be a major time skip after the next chapter, just so that the story will not drag along. Also, if anybody knows the names/last names of Stormie's parents, can you please tell me in the comments so that I won't have to call them "grandmother/grandfather" in future chapters? I would really appreciate it!  
><strong>


	5. Too Vulnerable to Function

**Just a warning, this chapter is pretty emotional. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5-Too Vulnerable to Function

After they reluctantly answer questions to the police officers, the grandparents drive back to their house in silence while wondering in their minds who in the world would commit such a horrible crime. As far as they were concerned, Mark and Stormie never had any enemies who would want to kill them; especially in their current neighborhood where the family seems to get along with the neighbors around them. In fact, the Lynches once a family who lives next door to them over for a Superbowl watch party. However, as much as the elderly couple want to find a potential suspect, that is the least of their worries for now as they now have to go through the hardest part of this situation: telling their grandchildren that their parents are dead. This is not going to be easy.

When they arrive back to their house, they slowly walk towards the front door while coming up with a way to break the bad news gently to the kids. They know how much they love, or now loved, their parents, and it will be heartbreaking seeing their reactions after they tell them that their parents will no longer be around.

After opening the front door, the grandparents step inside of their home to see that, except for Rydel sitting in the living watching television, nothing has really changed since they left. Then again, they have only been out for about an hour. When Rydel sees her grandparents walk into the living room, she turns the television off and walks over to them.

"Grandma!", the 13-year-old exclaims, "I noticed that you and grandpa were gone so I just went ahead and put the cookies in the oven"

The elderly woman's heart break when she sees the huge smile on her granddaughter's face, knowing that it will soon disappear when she tells the teen the devastating news.

"That's fine sweetheart", she responds while placing a hand on her shoulder, "Umm, why don't you go upstairs and tell your brothers to come down here, your grandfather and I have some news to tell all of you"

Rydel's happy expression changes to one of confusion. "What is going on? Where did you guys go? And why were you gone for an hour?", she asks innocently.

The grandmother turns her head towards the grandfather, who just solemnly looks down at the ground, and looks back at Rydel, "We will tell you when all four of you are down here, what need to tell you is very important"

The Lynch girl immediately become worried, but just nods her head in obedience and rushes upstairs to the guestroom where her brothers were occupied.

* * *

><p>After Rydel calls her her brothers to come into the living room, as much to the boys' dismay, the four Lynch children sit together on the couch while their grandparents stand in front of them, preparing to tell the kids the news they have been dreading to share.<p>

"Now kids", the grandmother begins, "I bet you all are wondering why we wanted you to come down here"

Before elderly woman could continue, Rocky interrupts. "Heck yeah I'm wondering, I was about to show Riker and Ross this awesome guitar solo that I learned on Youtube", he retorts.

Rydel then elbows her little brother in the stomach, causing him lean over a little bit. "Don't be rude Rocky", she scolds, "Let grandma finish what she has to say"

The second youngest Lynch child glares up at his sister before sitting up to listen to his grandmother, who looks towards Rydel in gratitude before continuing where she left off.

"As I was saying, the reason why your grandfather and I wanted you down here is to tell you some important news about your parents"

The siblings become confused yet at the same time worried. "What about our parents? I thought they were at home?", Riker asks.

The grandmother sighs while closing her eyes, trying to break the news as gently as she can.

At that point, the grandfather steps in. "Listen children, this is not easy for us to tell you as we still cannot believe ourselves but...", he pauses as he finds it difficult to tell the kids about their parents' death.

Suddenly, Riker's amulet glows and he begins to hear his grandfather's thoughts: _This harder than I thought it would be. I do not want to break their hearts but they have to know that Mark and Stormie will no longer be around.  
><em>

"What do you mean that our parents will no longer be around? Where are they?", the 15-year-old asks in curiosity and confusion.

The elderly man just stares at his grandson, wondering how he knew what he was thinking, before deciding that wasn't important at the moment and continue where he left off while answering Riker's questions.

"What I mean Riker is that", he pauses for a second, "Your parents... are dead"

The children just stare at their grandfather while trying to process the statement he just made.

"W-what do you mean they're dead?", Ross says while trying to hold back his tears. His parents can't be dead, he just saw them this morning when he was getting ready to go to grandparent's house. He turns his head to see his older siblings' reactions to the news: Riker was just staring off into space, Rydel had tears in her eyes, and Rocky was just looking down at his feet.

The grandmother feels her heart break into two pieces as she looks at her grandchildren. All she wants to do is to give them a hug and tell them that everything is going to be okay...even though she's not sure herself.

"I am so sorry kids. When we arrived at the house, we saw their bodies being carried out. Apparently, somebody broke into your home and murdered them". After the grandmother made that statement, the room got so quiet that they could hear a pin drop. Neither of the Lynch children said or did anything, they just sat on the couch with blank expression while trying to register the news that their grandparents broke.

After a few minutes of silence, Ross suddenly runs out of the living room, up the stairs, and into the guestroom where he locks himself up and he sat against the door and just sob into his hands so hard that he could barely breath.

A minute after Ross leaves, Rocky gets up from his seat on the couch and runs across the kitchen towards the back porch. Once he is outside, he kneels down and pounds his fists against the grass repeatedly while crying in anger and frustration.

Meanwhile in the living room, Riker holds on to Rydel as she sobs heavily into his chest. He tries not to cry despite tears falling down his cheeks. As much as he wants to break down over the news of his parents' deaths, he feels that as the oldest he needs to stay strong for his younger siblings.

The grandparents just stood where they were as they watch their grandchildren break down. They want to comfort them so badly, but they're too shocked and devastated over everything that has just happened today. Not only are they going to have to bury their own daughter, but they are now the official guardians of their daughter's four children.

* * *

><p>Rain drops fall down all over the graveyard where the Lynch children stood with all of their family friends to say goodbye to their parents one last time. As the preacher say his final words, the siblings just stare at the two coffins that are about the be lowered six feet under the ground. Tears fall from their eyes as they know that their parent's bodies lie inside of those coffins.<p>

After the preacher finish saying his final words, the coffins begin lower into the ground where they will be laid forever. Reality suddenly hits Ross, and without thinking, he charges towards where the coffins are sinking.

"Mom! Dad!", he yells. Before he can move any further, Riker follows him and puts his arms around him to pull him back away from the graves. He yells at Riker to let him go and tries to fight his way out of his older brother's grip, but Riker was too strong.

Once Riker drags Ross back to where Rydel, Rocky, and their grandparents were after Ross gives up fighter him, the youngest Lynch kid throws himself into his grandmother's arms and sob uncontrollably **(A/N: I started to tear up while writing this)**. The grandmother does nothing but comfort the 11-year-old boy by rubbing his back. She stares at the rest of her children, who look completely helpless.

After Ross calms down, the family silently walk back to the van knowing that they now have to continues their lives without Stormie and Mark.

Meanwhile, Ratliff just stands by a tree where he witness the entire funeral process, as well as Ross' mini-breakdown. Seeing Ross that way made Ratliff realize that the Lynch children are too much in a vulnerable state to begin their training. He does not know what the future holds for the siblings' destiny as guardians, but he does know that they are in danger in the current state that they are in. He knows that Ajax sent one of his minions to kill Stormie and Mark to make the children vulnerable enough to easily destroy refuses to let such a thing happen.

He did not want to do this, especially for the sake of Earth, but for the sake of the Lynch children's safety, he has no other choice but to _strip them of their powers_.

**The next chapter has a huge time skip. Please comment and tell me what you think. I like knowing what people think of my stories (in a non-rude way of course).  
><strong>


End file.
